1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of manufacturing a capacitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for forming a stack of multi-layer metal capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
Most analog or mixed mode circuits in a semiconductor chip contain capacitors. At present, most capacitors are of the double-polysilicon capacitor (DPC) type as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a double-polysilicon capacitor 100 is a capacitor having an upper electrode 104 and a lower electrode 102, both fabricated from polysilicon material. There is a dielectric layer 106 between the upper electrode 104 and the lower electrode 102. N-type impurities, for example, can be doped into the polysilicon layer to increase its electrical conductivity. In general, the lower electrode 102 of the double-polysilicon capacitor 100 is connected to a ground terminal while the upper electrode 104 is connected to a negative bias voltage V.sub.bias. Hence, when the capacitor 100 is being charged, holes within the polysilicon lower electrode 102 migrate to a region on the upper surface of the lower electrode due to the negative bias voltage V.sub.bias. These holes compensate for the N-type impurities originally doped inside the polysilicon electrode 102. Consequently, a depletion region 108 is formed on the upper surface of the electrode 102, thus forming an additional dielectric layer. In other words, an additional dielectric layer is formed over the original dielectric layer 106, thereby thickening the overall dielectric layer and reducing the charge storage capacity of the capacitor. Furthermore, capacitance of the capacitor is unstable due to some minor fluctuation of the negative bias voltage V.sub.bias too.
In addition, the double-polysilicon capacitor is formed by providing a first polysilicon layer, and then depositing a dielectric layer over the first polysilicon layer. Finally, one more polysilicon deposition process has to be carried out. The entire fabrication process is long and involves many steps. Moreover, conventional capacitor structure tends to occupy a larger chip area, thereby compromising the effort to increase the level of integration through a reduction in device dimensions.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an improved capacitor structure.